


You Put the Ugly in Ugly Sweater

by kunfucious



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Christmas Fluff, M/M, donghyuck is a bit of a bully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunfucious/pseuds/kunfucious
Summary: Donghyuck likes to bully the intern mark, but he suddenly has a change of heart, and can’t decide if he’s developing feelings for Mark or if it’s just an abundance of Christmas Spirit.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	You Put the Ugly in Ugly Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so basically I was obsessed with the NCT Lifetime video where Mark, Hyuck, Jeno, and Sungchan are office workers and I said.. But make it christmassy (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2pk_WVUDw5s)
> 
> I am too lazy to proofread my work so just ignore the typos and enjoy the baby gays lol

“Naughty or nice?”

Donghyuck scoffed. “What kind of question is that first thing in the morning?”

“Just answer the question,” Sungchan said seriously, as if it was the most important thing in the world, even more so than the stack of papers on their desks they had to file by noon.

Donghyuck leans back in his office chair, pretending to seriously debate the question. “Naughty.”

Sungchan scoffed at the reply, though he wasn’t very surprised by it. Donghyuck was known to play practical jokes on the rest of the office, but despite his devilish attitude he still managed to get his work done. He didn’t mind working if he still got his fair share of play-- and he wasn’t the head of the sales team for nothing. 

“Sounds about right. Speaking of, your  _ plaything  _ is here.”

Donghyuck looked over his shoulder as the intern stumbled through the door, nearly spilling a tray of coffees. He made his way around the desks, delivering his coworkers orders that he probably knew by heart at this point. Jeno practically made heart eyes at him, even though it was a daily occurrence. Apparently, he was just an excitable guy like that.  _ Fresh meat _ , Donghyuck called them, the newbies who hadn’t let the corporate spirit rot their souls yet. It was December though, so he supposed the Christmas spirit in the air kind of balanced things out. 

When the intern got to Donghyuck’s desk, he hesitated, hovering near Donghyuck as if to silently ask for permission to proceed. Geez, it's not like he’s gonna bite his head off.  _ Yet. _

“What’s the problem, newbie?”

“I told you to call me Mark,” He said with a slight frown, before tenderly placing the coffee in front of Donghyuck, purposefully avoiding eye contact. “I’m not a newbie. I've been here for 4 months now. And there’s no problem.” 

He knew that. He just liked to pretend like he didn’t know Mark’s name. It was kind of fun to pretend to have an intimidating aura. Sungchan and Jeno had been at the company nearly as long as Donghyuck, so they knew he was about as intimidating as a chihuahua but still let him have his fun anyway. He wasn’t a  _ bully _ as Jeno always put it, he just liked to mess with Mark. He was almost  _ too  _ professional, afraid of crossing this unspoken politeness boundary he himself probably created. For god’s sake, they were the same age. He was Mark’s superior but it’s not like he expected him to roll out the red carpet for him. No, he wasn’t bullying Mark, he was trying to teach him how to not be so damn stuffy. 

Mark turned to go back to his seat, Donghyuck clearing his throat to get his attention. “While you’re up… adjust the thermostat? It’s a bit warm.”

“Take off your jacket, dumbass. Then you won’t be so warm.” Sungchan chided. Mark was an obedient little puppy who did it anyway, but not without an audible grumble.

The boss wasn’t here yet, so Donghyuck wasn’t exactly in a rush to start any work. He practically slept in his office anyways, it was a wonder that anyone got anything done when their boss was never breathing down their backs. It was a nice company, and the sales team was small, so it felt homey, not like most office jobs. Donghyuck took a long sip of his coffee, taking in the flavor. At least Mark knew how to make good coffee.

Jeno leaned towards Donghyuck’s side of the desk they shared. “Did you hear about the boss’ Christmas plans for the office?”

Donghyuck shook his head. Except for the few scattered decorations, he didn’t really get the sense that the boss was big on christmas. 

Sungchan looked up from his computer. “Oh yeah, aren’t we getting christmas bonuses?”

Donghyuck could see Mark perk up to the conversation. Interns barely get paid, so Donghyuck wasn’t gonna make fun of him for once.

Jeno glared. “Besides that! I  _ mean  _ we’re having an ugly sweater contest and an end of the year party with the whole company! I heard they’re holding it in that ritzy hotel in Gangnam this year… and it has an open bar!!” 

“Holy Shit..” Donghyuck sighed out. Maybe he  _ was  _ starting to feel the Christmas spirit.

❆ ❅ ❉

Donghyuck had pretty average christmas cheer. He liked Christmas, but wasn’t obsessed with it like most people. But something about this year felt different than most. So as he walked down the street all bundled up to keep the chill out, he actually found himself humming christmas songs softly to himself in between sips of hot chocolate. He had done most of his present shopping already, it being mid-december, but his main errand still involved hitting up the local department stores. He was in search of the staple of all holiday parties: the infamous ugly sweater. Sure, he wasn’t too enthusiastic about a holiday party, but when it comes to competitions, all bets are off. Every competitive bone in his body urged him to go to extreme lengths to find the perfect sweater: from the depths of his attic, to kind old woman who lived two doors over, and when all else failed he resorted to buying one outright. 

He was between two semi-embarrassing sweaters decked out with tinsel and functional lights when he saw a familiar head peeking out over the clothing racks.

“Mr. Lee.”

It was almost comical to watch Mark straighten up in lightning speed, whipping his head around for the source of the voice. Donghyuck popped into view, making Mark sigh as he loosened his shoulders again. “Jesus, Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck stopped laughing long enough to notice the sweater Mark held in a death grip. 

“Couldn’t find one anywhere either?”

Mark nodded, grinning slightly. “Yup. Couldn’t really find any I liked near enough.”

“Well, I hope you find a good one. Just don’t get the same one as me. Sungchan would never let me live it down.”

Mark chuckled, and they bid farewell to each other before parting ways. Donghyuck paid for his sweater, smiling to himself at his weirdly normal encounter with Mark. Huh, he actually  _ could _ be nice to Mark for once, good to know. But it was still much too fun not to.

❆ ❅ ❉

Donghyuck really thought he had scored with his Christmas sweater. It wasn’t  _ ugly _ per se, but “Shimmy Shimmy Cocoa, What?” was such an atrocity on EXO lyrics that he couldn’t pass it up. 

It wasn’t until he walked into the office to see Jeno wearing the same exact sweater that all hell broke loose. Sungchan burst into a fit of laughter (making his sweater jingle obnoxiously) and demanded they take a picture together, but Donghyuck already had Jeno in a headlock.

“Damn it Jeno, why did you have to pick now of all times to match me? We look like Thing 1 and Thing 2!”

“Let go of me asshole,” He struggled to get out, until Donghyuck decided to mercifully pry his hands off Jeno’s windpipe. “How was I supposed to know you bought the same one? You KNOW I’m an EXO-L, I wouldn’t pass this stuff up for the world!”

“Not even if Minseok walked through the door right now?”

“... maybe. Yeah no, I wouldn’t be caught dead wearing it then.”

Donghyuck finally sat down at his desk, exasperated. “I thought I was gonna win this year.”

“Well maybe you wil-- OH MY GOD, WHAT  _ IS  _ THAT???” Sungchan shouted. 

They all whipped their heads around to see Mark walk into the office, in what could only be described as the most truly ugly sweater in the universe. It was a barrage of colors that just looked dull brown from afar, a mix of knitting and fabric, entirely too large in the arms and too small around the torso. 

“Good god, where did you  _ find _ that abomination? That’s far too ugly to sell at the store.” Donghyuck snickered.

Mark looked at him with a confused expression. “I didn’t buy it. After you left the store, I was about to buy one, but my grandma called me and said she sent me a sweater in the mail and it just got delivered. I got home and it was… well… one of a kind. She’s made me one each year since I was ten, but I don’t think her skills have improved much since her eyesight started to go.”

Sungchan looked at Mark in disbelief. “Well, I guess we have a winner. Sorry, Gramms.”

  
  


❆ ❅ ❉

Donghyuck got into the office earlier than normal the next morning, to find Mark humming to himself as he tidied his coworkers desk’s meticulously. Donghyuck watched silently as Mark moved towards his desk without hesitation, clearing away loose papers and straightening his stapler, even dusting down his computer. Huh. He always figured that when his stuff was slightly moved, it was just the cleaning lady. He had no idea Mark did this every morning, it definitely wasn’t in his job description. He was honestly that much of a good person that he did it every morning, without Donghyuck even knowing until now. He almost felt a little bad for being so mean to him before. If anything, he expected Mark would be spitting in his coffee while his back was turned. 

He broke himself out of his stupor to walk toward his desk, Mark flinching when he realized he was no longer alone in the office. “Oh, Hi Donghyuck! Good Morning. You’re quite early today.”

“Yeah, I thought I’d get here early to get my work done quicker today, cause I’m visiting home for the weekend.”

“Oh, how nice! My family is still in Canada…”

Mark must’ve noticed Donghyuck’s face pale in panic, and he quickly reassured him with a frantic wave of his hands. “Oh, no I didn’t mean to make you feel bad! Don’t worry, I might not get to visit them often, but we talk to each other almost every day. Really, it’s ok!”

“If you say so, I thought I hit a sore spot there…”

“It’s all good!”

They fell into silence. Donghyuck wasn’t really sure how to continue the conversation from there, but Mark didn’t seem to mind too much, keeping on with his work.

“Hey um..” Donghyuck began, immediately regretting it. Mark had looked up though, so he might as well just continue anyway. “If you want, you could come to my house with me? I mean my family is kind of annoying but if you can’t be with them for the holidays, I just thought…” He teetered off.  _ What am I SAYING? It’s not like he’d-- _

“I’d love to. Thanks Donghyuck, that’s really nice of you.”

_ That’s really nice of you.  _ Donghyuck was no asshole, but he couldn’t exactly recall the last time someone had said that.

“You want the usual?” Mark asked, already getting up out of his seat to head toward the breakroom.

“No, actually, I’ll get it today.”

Mark looked a little taken aback at his agreeableness, but smiled nonetheless. “Oh. Just black coffee is fine, with a sugar packet. Thanks.”

Even though Donghyuck was pretty sure he has the most basic barista skills in the world, Mark drank his coffee as if it was the most delicious thing in the world.

“You didn’t.. Put anything in this, did you?”

“Besides sugar, no. I’m not gonna poison you in broad daylight, Mark.”

“No no, I didn’t mean it like that,” Mark quickly corrected himself. “It’s just, I don’t really like coffee much… but something about the way you make it tastes better than usual. So thanks.”

It was sort of an odd thing to be complimented for, especially seeing as he didn’t do anything particularly out of the ordinary in making it. But it still felt nice to be appreciated. Even by the intern.

❆ ❅ ❉

“Hey Mark, can you check on the supplier for me? We’re doing another store opening next week, and so we’re gonna need to change the order for this month.”

“Sure thing Donghyuck.”

“Thanks. Need more coffee?”

“Oh, are you sure? I can get it this time.”

“No it’s fine, I’ll be right back.”

Donghyuck was calmly stirring their coffees and didn’t even notice Jeno appear behind him. 

“What’s up with you today?”

He looked quizzically at his friend. “What, it’s called being nice? I thought I’d try it for once.”

“You’re scaring me. Is this one of your new pranks on Mark?”   
  


Donghyuck placed a hand on Jeno’s shoulder, staring him down. “I’m serious Jen. Call it Christmas spirit or whatever the hell you want, but I’m having a change of heart. Plus, he said himself he  _ likes  _ the way I make it.”

“Hm. Very impressive, Mr. Grinch. Keep up the good work.”

Donghyuck stuck his tongue out once Jeno turned to leave. Maybe it was time to bully him instead. 

  
  


He returned to his desk, dropping off their coffees, when Sungchan emerged from the boss’ office with a box, rattling it obnoxiously. 

“Guess what I have~” He sang, passing it to Mark.

Mark looked at the box, then back at Sungchan. His eyes gleamed in realization. “Is it.. Secret Santa?!”

“BINGO!” Sungchan smiled back. “Such a clever intern. Go ahead, pull a name Mark.”

They passed the box around the table, and when Donghyuck pulled a name he was already getting ready to get Jeno the same ugly tie for the third year in a row. But he did a double take, as he realized the paper he held in his hand read very clearly,  _ MARK. _

What kind of cosmic irony was this? ….Maybe he could still get away with getting a tie.

  
  


❆ ❅ ❉

  
  


He was the one who had suggested Mark come home for the day with him, so why was he feeling all awkward now? It was..  _ Domestic. _ He was used to walking home by himself, but now he had company. But it didn’t feel weird, just unusual.

Donghyuck swung his office chair back and forth, awkwardly arranging and rearranging the items on his desk as he waited for Mark to finish his work for the day. Mark could probably sense his restlessness, stretching his arms over his head (which, Donghyuck quickly noted, made a small window of skin show as his shirt lifted slightly with his arms). He rose from his seat, and Donghyuck copied the motion, grabbing his coat and jogging after Mark towards the elevators. 

“So, where to?”

It was then Donghyuck realized it was  _ his  _ house they were going to, and  _ he _ would have to give the directions. 

“Oh, right. This way.”

They boarded the subway, taking a seat across from a couple who had _way_ too much PDA for Donghyuck’s taste. It reminded Donghyuck of the very important factor he had failed to consider earlier, that bringing someone home for the holidays pretty much implies that you’re dating, or at least somewhat serious. And here he was, bringing his coworker, where they would inevitably be barraged by questions when it was definitely _not_ like that at all.

Donghyuck tried not to think too much about that for now, and just settled in. His parents house was a bit outside of the city, about 45 mins or so. Mark, ever the polite one, stayed quiet and watched the scenery pass through the windows. 

He was very thankful to Donghyuck of the past for remembering to tell Mark the stop they needed to get off at. He didn’t realize he had dozed off-- on Mark’s shoulder, at that-- until he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. The trip had barely begun and he was already crossing boundaries he had never considered possible when Mark had first arrived at the company. Well, at least he hadn’t drooled.

The walk to Donghyuck’s family home was not far from the station, but the chill of the air put a pep in their step to get into the comfort of warm indoors as soon as possible. The sun was setting, and Christmas lights began to glow on rooftops, yards of ornaments glinting with the reflective rainbow glow. And as they approached his house, he could see the twinkle of a lit christmas tree through a window, and his family gathered around it. Finally, he was home.

They were quickly ushered into the house, boozy hot chocolate thrust in their hands, and seated near the fireplace when the somewhat innocent questions came flooding in.

“So Hyuckie… how did you and Mark meet?”

Mark blushed furiously. “Oh it’s not,  _ we’re _ not…”

“We’re coworkers, Mom. JUST coworkers.” Donghyuck helpfully supplied. It was his family after all, he might as well take care of his embarrassing parents, Mark was here to feel included, not be interrogated.

Many hot chocolates and classic christmas movies later, his family members one by one retreated to their rooms, until it was just the two of them. 

“Wanna go outside?” Mark suggested.

“It’s freezing out there! Hypothermia is not on my list of things I enjoy about this season.”

“Don’t be a baby,” Said the one with baby-like features, Donghyuck thought. 

He almost declined, but Donghyuck remembered manners were a thing, and refusing to entertain your guests was punishable by death in the Lee household. Or at least his mom would say that. So he donned a jacket and waddled outside, following Mark onto the front lawn (which was more  _ snow _ than lawn). Mark kind of had a point though, the cold air was almost sobering, not too cold to where it was unbearable, but a chill night air that felt nice on his face. 

They sat in silence for a little while, until Donghyuck felt something fall on his cheek. He looked up at the night sky. The stars weren’t super visible, but the moon shone brightly as delicate snowflakes fell around them. “It’s snowing.”

He leapt up, dancing around trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue. The flakes added on to the piles of snow already on the ground, not more than a few inches. While Mark was busy admiring the falling flakes, Donghyuck took the chance to launch a snowball at his back. And shove another one down his shirt. And maybe tackle him into the snow. 

“Alright, you got me! I surrender!” Mark cried out, until Donghyuck stopped his attack, giving Mark the chance to smash a handful of snow onto the top of Donghyuck’s head. 

“Aargh! Mark Lee!”

“What?” He huffed out. “You play dirty. That was payback.”

  
  


Clothes soaked from the snowball fight, they peeled off their layers of clothes on the front steps of the porch, pausing to catch their breath once again.

“In all seriousness, you have a nice family, Donghyuck,” Mark suddenly piped up.

“I mean yeah, they are pretty good to me. And sorry about earlier, I should’ve figured they would start assuming things if I brought someone with me.”

“It’s fine. I kind of forgot about that too.” Mark bundled himself up tighter in his coat, biting back a shiver, though he was the one who suggested they go out in the first place. “But I still had a great time, interrogating parents or not.”

They chuckled, enjoying the crisp winter night air. Mark had that kind of laugh that didn’t hold back, that was so cheerful it made you want to laugh even harder. He threw his head back to laugh, but stopped laughing when his eye caught something. Donghyuck followed his gaze to the porch roof, where a single bunch of what he assumed must be mistletoe hung, directly above where they were sitting.

_ They were sitting beneath mistletoe. _ Alarm bells went off in Donghyuck’s head, and he was sure Mark was going through a similar panic. “My folks think they’re so funny, huh.”

Mark laughed again, but it was a forced half-chuckle more of embarrassment than amusement. “It’s not like, sacrilegious to ignore it, right?”

“I doubt it.” He sighed, pushing himself off the step. “... We should probably tuck in for the night.”

  
  
  


Donghyuck hadn’t exactly given his parents much warning that he was bringing Mark, so in terms of sleeping arrangements there wasn’t much. Donghyuck made himself a little blanket and pillow next to the bed, which he let Mark take (they fought for 20 minutes over whether the host or the guest should get the nice bed, until Donghyuck threatened Mark would sleep with one eye open if he didn’t take the damn bed). Mark offered to make breakfast in the morning as payment.

They got settled and Donghyuck turned out the light, crawling into his makeshift bed on the floor. He usually had no trouble falling asleep, but he found himself staring at the ceiling, lost in thought. From the sounds of Mark tossing and turning next to him, he wasn’t sleeping either. 

What had changed? Barely a week ago, he was kicking Mark under the desk and putting salt in his coffee, and now he was willingly spending his free time with him? Introducing him to his family? He must be crazy. Or maybe he wasn’t as devilish as his friends always told him he was, and he really had kindness in him. Obviously he did, he just didn’t expect it to come out for someone like Mark. Goofy, clumsy, quiet. So easy to tease, to get a reaction out of. Somewhere in that time, he realized that pulling pranks on him was fun and all, but making him laugh felt so much better. Mark’s steady breathing coming from a few feet away lulled Donghyuck into a sense of comfort he didn’t fully understand yet, but felt so warm and cozy he didn’t really care.

  
  


❆ ❅ ❉

  
  


And so Donghyuck found himself in a department store for the second time that week. 

“Hello Sir, can I help you with anything?”

“No, I’m fine,” was his automatic response, until he realized he needed all the help he could get. “--um, actually, I’m looking for a gift.”

“Ah, for that  _ special someone? _ ” The salesperson wagged their eyebrows.

“Yea-NO. No. Just a coworker.”

“I see,” The salesperson said, not really buying his quick correction. “Would that be in the Women’s or the Men’s department?”

While it would be incredibly funny to get Mark a pair of high heels or hosiery or something, Donghyuck decided to listen to his better judgement and get something that wouldn’t be a complete waste of money, and actually useful. 

“Men’s,” Donghyuck said, following the salesperson who speed-walked like he was on a mission. Which, he supposed he was.

The thing is he didn’t really know what you get as a present for a coworker. His usual Secret Santa fair was the typical gag gift or something so ugly or useless it was practically ridiculous. He figured he could’ve just done the same for Mark, but now that he was actually getting on his good side it didn’t really feel appropriate anymore.

“Will this do?” 

The salesperson stopped a counter with various items like watches and cufflinks. It looked pretty professional, but somewhat pricey, at least on Secret Santa terms. They hadn’t really set a budget, but anything over $50 seemed a little absurd. 

“Yes, this is great, thank you.” Donghyuck at least attempted to look like he was browsing so he didn’t look rude for taking up the guy’s time for nothing. 

“Alright, if you have any questions, my name is Taeyong, don’t hesitate to come find me.”

Taeyong walked off, leaving a clueless Donghyuck to ponder his options. It finally hit him that he barely knew Mark, let alone what he liked. What his hobbies and passions were. Gift giving felt hard enough, but even more so when you didn’t really know the person, so there wasn’t much to go off of. He resigned to just settling for a basic gift like a tie pin or a fancy pen, when he got a call from his roommate, Renjun. 

“What’s up, Junnie?”

“Oh, I was wondering if you could pick up some ramen for dinner. I don’t feel like cooking tonight.”

“You’re in luck, I’m at the mall. I’m actually surprised you’re not here.”

“Why would I be at the mall?”

“I dunno, hanging around the elves. Same height and all.”

“Fuck you. What are you doing at the mall?”

“Picking up a Secret Santa gift for Mark.”

“Mark? The intern? HA. Of course you would get stuck getting him a present, that’s karma bitch. So what are you getting him, day old cheese? A snake?”

“Why does everyone assume the worst from me,” Donghyuck sighed out, feigning innocence.

“Because you are the worst.”

“Well don’t die of shock, because I’m actually getting him something normal.”

“Oh really? What?”

“That’s the thing, I dunno yet. Everything I’ve seen now seems kind of impersonal.”

“Do you know what he likes? Any hobbies?”

Donghyuck paused, mulling over the question. He didn’t really seem to have any hobbies, usually went straight home after work. No keychains or phonecases of characters or mascots, it was like the guy had no passions. At least none he made his love really obvious about. 

“No. The only thing he really has a knack for is making our coffee. Nothing else super memorable about him. I guess he likes snow. And christmas movies with hot chocolate. I never really paid any attention to him like that before.”

“Hey actually that could work, what about something coffee related? If he doesn’t like it, he could always just keep it in the office. That way you’re not wasting your money at least.”

Donghyuck made his way to the appliance section of the store. “Jun, these coffee makers are crazy expensive!!” 

“You don’t need top of the line stuff, Donghyuck. Just get like a french press or something. Those are pretty cheap and easy to use. Or a nice bag of coffee beans. Or even a mug.”

Mark decided the french press idea was pretty good. And he might as well get a few different flavors of coffee. And what the hell, the “Feliz Navidaddy” mug  _ was  _ pretty funny. He hoped Mark had a sense of humor.

Forty five dollars later and 2 ramens to-go, Donghyuck was pretty sure he had nailed this christmas shopping thing.

  
  


❆ ❅ ❉

  
  


Donghyuck woke up that morning feeling particularly excited. Even after he got to the office, he couldn’t really focus on work until it was time for the gift exchange. 

After a marketing pitch for some new products, the boss gathered everyone around for the secret santa.

“Ok, Donghyuck why don’t you start us off?” 

He was pretty sure he had the best gift there, so he was excited to see everyone’s reactions. And obviously, Mark’s.

He walked up to Mark, who looked at him in surprise and handed him the nicely wrapped box. “Wasn’t expecting me, were you?”

Mark smiled graciously as he accepted the box, and began to tear the package open. As he opened up the set and looked at all the components, he could’ve sworn he saw Mark’s eyes tear up a little in gratitude. 

“Wow, this is so nice! I don’t know what to say…”

“Well, you could start with a thank you?” Donghyuck teased.

Mark giggled. “Yes, of course. Thank you Donghyuck. I can’t wait to use this. You’ll be the first to get a cup.” He turned the mug over so its label faced out. “Umm, I’ll let you use the mug though.” The rest of the office laughed as he held it up for all to see.

“Typical Donghyuck,” Jeno muttered.

Jeno was next, presenting an adorable handmade phone keychain for Sungchan, who immediately put it on his phone. Jeno wasn’t the most artistic person out there, but it was a very sweet gesture, and that was very much Jeno’s style. Half his charisma was in his kindness. 

Sungchan went after, holding a petite box. Also quite the one for silly gifts, he gave it to Jeno, who opened it to find a small piece of fabric. Sungchan explained it was a hat for Jeno to put on his cats, that made them look like an Axolotl. It was adorable but Donghyuck felt bad for the poor cat that would be subjected to it later. 

As Jeno laughed at his peculiar yet functional gift, Mark stirred in his spot, and procured a gift bag. It was not until then that he realized Mark hadn’t gone yet, and by process of elimination that meant--

“Donghyuck?” The bag was placed in his hands.

Not going to lie, he was beyond curious what Mark had chosen for him. Maybe it was going to be a joke gift like Donghyuck was planning at first, and he was gonna get him back for all the bullying by Donghyuck he had endured since he entered the company? He didn’t seem like the type to hold grudges though, and especially not to do things out of spite. In fact, he was never anything but nice, no matter how Donghyuck treated him. 

He took out the tissue paper, reaching into the bottom of the gift bag. He felt something soft and round, and pulled it out. 

A pair of socks. Fuzzy winter socks infused with aloe. But they were still  _ freaking socks. _

Donghyuck’s face fell at the lackluster gift, and the laughter of Jeno and Sungchan didn’t exactly help either. 

“So you don’t get cold. I know it’s not much, but I wasn’t really sure… what to get you.”

“It’s fine Mark,” He bit back the disappointment, willing a smile. “Thanks, they’re perfect.”

  
  
  


“It’s exactly the opposite of perfect,” Donghyuck confided with Jeno in the breakroom later, after making sure Mark wasn’t anywhere near to overhear their conversation. 

“You gotta admit it’s a little funny. I mean, now you know how I feel when you got me that same tie every year. What am I supposed to do with 3 of the same tie, Donghyuck?!”

“Umm, wear them? Ungrateful ass.” He sighed. “Is it so wrong to feel disappointed though?”

Sungchan walked in, catching the tail end of Donghyuck’s admission. “Ah, how the tables have turned. Wasn’t expecting that one, not after all the work I put into it.”

Jeno and Donghyuck turned to him in sync. “What?”

“Oops. Did I say that out loud? I  _ might’ve  _ helped the boss put the names in the box and, uhh…  _ rigged it so that you and mark would get each other _ ?”

“WHAT?” Donghyuck all but yelled, remembering they were in an office at the last moment, so it came out more as a strangled whisper. “Why???”

“I wanted to see all hell break loose. I honestly expected them to give each other horrendous booby-trapped gifts, but they both surprised me. Donghyuck’s was surprisingly sweet and Mark’s was surprisingly… boring. I was hoping for a glitter-bomb at the very least.”

“Sungchan might just be replacing Donghyuck as the menace of the office,” Jeno remarked.

“Only because Mark’s made Donghyuck go all soft.”

“I’m not  _ soft, I _ just decided to be a bigger person now.”

“Tough luck, Mark’s still got a few inches on you.”

Donghyuck smacked Jeno. “Watch it, or you’re my next target.”

“I just was!” 

  
  
  


Donghyuck got in the elevator, zoning out to what he was going to have for dinner. He probably had some chicken nuggets in the freezer he could wrestle up. He pressed the button for the Lobby, but a hand blocked the door as it was about to close, and suddenly Mark was pushing his way into the elevator with him. 

“Donghyuck,” Mark fought to catch his breath, “I caught you just in time.”

“Oh, sorry I didn’t notice you coming before I pressed the button.”

“It’s alright. I wanted to catch you before you left though.” He paused, running a hand through his hair nervously. “About the Secret Santa… I’m really sorry. You went way more elaborate than I did, I feel like I owe you. So, if you’re not busy, can I make it up to you by buying you a drink right now?”

Donghyuck looked at Mark. “I dunno, I had some plans…” Mark’s face fell at this, but Donghyuck continued. “You know, eating frozen food in my pajamas and watching cheesy christmas movies. Real hot girl shit.”

Mark laughed, his eyes sparkling. Donghyuck had never really noticed that before, but his eyes really showed everything he was feeling. It made him pretty easy to read, there was no second guessing what Mark was ever thinking about because it showed on his face. “I’ll take that as a yes then?”

The elevator doors opened, and Donghyuck walked out, turning around to make sure Mark was following him. “Yes. So, where to?”

  
  


❆ ❅ ❉

  
  


Donghyuck was more than a few hot toddy’s in, despite Mark’s attempt to cut him off at the fourth consecutive glass. 

“I think that’s enough for you.” Mark swooped in, trying to pry the glass from Donghyuck’s hand. Donghyuck lost that battle, because with Mark’s face so close, all he could focus on was how  _ beautiful his eyes were. And his hands. And his lips. And the little mole on his cheek--  _

While drunk Donghyuck’s brain was distracted, Mark was easily able to grab the glass and down it himself before Donghyuck got the chance to wrangle it back. 

“Don’t be a fucking square, Marcus,” He muttered out in barely coherent words. 

“Marcus? That’s not my name. If you’re giving me a nickname, I get to give you a nickname.”

“Haechan! Because i'm a little ray of sunshine~”

“Ok, Sunshine. Let’s lay off the drinks, though. 

He asked the bartender for two glasses of water, and made sure Donghyuck drank the whole thing to help him sober up.

“Why don’t we walk around? The cold air will help you sober up.”

“Why would I ever want to do that?”

“What, go outside?”

“No, be sober.”

Mark giggled at Donghyuck’s comment, delivered with complete seriousness. 

“Hey, the Christmas work party is this weekend. You can be drunk again then. But for now let’s show some restraint.”

Donghyuck grumbled but followed Mark out anyways like a puppy. They walked down the street, watching the people pass by with christmas presents in their arms, and at a street corner there were carolers singing. They stopped to listen for a while, Donghyuck looking over to see Mark swaying gently to the music. 

Maybe it was the alcohol still affecting his brain but it felt so peaceful like this. Mark brushing shoulders right next to him, lost in the music, unaware of how beautiful he looked with the streetlights lighting up his face in a warm orange glow. He was always beautiful, but he had never really taken the time to look. Strip away the work, and the stupid feud he think he had with Mark a week ago, and all that was left was a guy who was so warm and comfortable to be around. He wasn’t sure when he started to appreciate Mark’s company, but now he thought he never wanted him to leave.

He was still staring up at Mark, lost in thought, when Mark returned his gaze. 

“Feeling better, sunshine?”

_ No, he felt like he was going to throw up.  _ If his little existential crisis about Mark’s meaningfulness to his life wasn’t enough, the pet name would kill him slowly.

He turned his head, breaking eye contact. “Yeah, I think I’m more sober now. I should probably head home.”

“Are you gonna be alright by yourself?” Mark said, ever the gentleman. “I can walk you back if you want.”

“No, it’s fine. My apartment’s this way anyways. I’ll see you… at the party on Saturday, I guess.”

“Yeah, I’m looking forward to it! Well, I guess I’ll get going too. Goodnight, Sunshine.”

He turned around quickly to hide the furious blush that rose on his face. Mark  _ really _ had to stop with the nickname. He was gonna combust. It felt so damn… domestic. Like something people who dated did. Did Mark…  _ actually like him like that? _ No, that was ridiculous. Did  _ he  _ even like Mark like that? He didn’t want to think about that right now.

Donghyuck tried to convince himself the thoughts running around in his head were signs he wasn’t completely sober yet.  _ Tried _ to convince himself, but as he fell asleep that night with thoughts of Mark still on his mind, he figured that drunk Donghyuck’s epiphany had become sober Donghyuck’s problem. 

  
  


❆ ❅ ❉

  
  


It was finally Christmas Eve, and the night of the office christmas party. Donghyuck made sure he looked immaculate, wearing a glitzy sweater and plain black slacks. His hair was styled up out of his face to show off his forehead, something his roommate claimed would “make him actually look hot.”  _ Rude _ . 

He shoved a few christmas cookies in his mouth as he headed out the door, Renjun shouting after him to bring him back some fancy party food. 

  
  


When he got to the hotel, it was like luxury he had never seen. Wreaths and garlands lined walls and banisters. At the foot of each side of the grand staircase lay humongous christmas trees, their lights making the delicate ornaments twinkle and shine almost as much as the stars at the top. 

He was directed towards one of the hotel's many ballrooms, where there were tables upon tables decked with lavish appetizers and desserts. Donghyuck made sure to grab a lemon square before doing his rounds of saying hello to coworkers. He made sure to introduce himself to those in the company who were in different departments, whose faces he had seen around the building. 

He found Jeno and Sungchan hanging around the punch bowl, rating everyone’s outfits.

“Those pants are fine, but that cardigan is just ghastly. Where did she get it, a yard sale?”

Jeno put his two cents in. “I like the shoes though. Very cute.” Donghyuck didn’t think Jeno was very capable of roasting anyone, so him and Sungchan balanced each other out nicely like that.

They noticed Donghyuck standing next to him, and took in his outfit. 

“Nice sweater. The pants are lame though. I think jeans would’ve looked better.”

Donghyuck took back what he said about Jeno. He was gonna strangle him later.

“Jesus, Jeno. It’s a work party, not a damn club. I had to look somewhat professional.”

Sungchan rolled his eyes. “That’s so boring of you to say, Donghyuck. Looks like Mark’s really rubbing off on you.”

Jeno looked behind the two of them towards the doorway. “Speak of the Devil, your bestie is here Donghyuck.”

Mark walked towards them, in a clean navy blue suit, with an ornate tie that was vaguely christmas themed. But more elegant somehow. 

Sungchan wolf whistled. “I think we have our winner. Mark, you really outdid yourself.”

Mark blushed shyly. “Ah, that’s not true. You guys look really nice too.” He took a sweep of the room, and seemed to just notice Donghyuck’s presence. “Especially you, sunshine. I’ll get us some drinks.”

Mark walked off towards the punchbowl, and when Donghyuck turned he saw Jeno and Sungchan with their jaws on the floor. 

“What the fuck was  _ that? _ ” Sungchan gawked at him. “Since when does he have a pet name for you?”

Donghyuck couldn’t hide the blush on his face fast enough. He tried to cover his face with his hands, but Jeno pried them off. “Oh. my. GOD. You’re smitten.”

“No, what I am is too fucking sober for this right now.”

Sungchan laughed. “That’s it. Drown your feelings in alcohol like the best of us.”

“C’mon man, it’s not that bad. I mean…” Jeno nodded his head toward Mark carrying two glasses in his hand walking towards them, smiling ear to ear. “I think you got a shot, Cassanova.”

“Yeah, we’ll give you two lovebirds some space.”

Donghyuck would’ve smacked Sungchan for that, but they were already off to another corner of the ballroom. Mark walked up, placing a glass in Donghyuck’s hand. 

“Where’d they go off to?”

“Dunno, make fun of people’s hairstyles next, maybe.”

Mark snorted at that, raising his glass. “Oh well, at least you’re keeping me company. Cheers.”

Donghyuck raised his glass, giving Mark an inquisitive look. “What are we toasting to?”

“To being friends now?”

“...Right.  _ Friends.” _

His throat and eyes stung, but he didn’t think it was the alcohol this time.

  
  


He wasn’t going to mope during a party though, he came here to have a good time. So he dragged Mark to the dancefloor, swaying gently to the soft music. Mark’s dancing skills were a bit embarrassing, he had a hard time not laughing at him. They laughed and talked as they danced, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. It was easy to be natural with Mark.

“Let’s take a break for a bit,” Mark said after they had been dancing for a while.

“I agree. I’m not sure how comfortable dancing in a suit is.”

“Not awful. Just a bit stuffy.”

They left the ballroom and walked around the hotel, discovering all the little hidden alcoves and admiring the holiday decor. They found a balcony near the top that led outside.

“Shall we check it out?”

“Are we allowed up here?” Mark asked.

“Ehhh, the worst they can do is tell us off. C’mon, let’s go.” 

They were greeted by the cold winter air, a gust of wind sending the falling snow swirling in beautiful flurries. Donghyuck couldn’t help the shiver that left his body. He was wearing a sweater, but it was pretty thin. His shivering stopped when he noticed a jacket being draped over his shoulders, and looked over to see Mark in just his dress shirt.

“Aren’t you cold?”

“Not really, I’m still warm from the dancing. Go ahead, take my jacket.”

They leaned over the balcony railing, watching the snow fall down and people walk by on the street below them. It reminded him of the last time he was with Mark, in the snow and cold night air like this. 

“It’s Christmas tomorrow,” Mark began, breaking the silence and rousing Donghyuck from his thoughts. “I hope you get everything you wish for.”

“What?”

Mark turned away from the street to look at Donghyuck next to him. “Well, everyone asks for something for Christmas.”

“I don’t need anything.”

“Well, you might not  _ need _ anything. But don’t you  _ want _ something?”

Donghyuck sighed. Mark had no idea.

“Well, I guess I do  _ want  _ something. I don’t know that I deserve it though.”

Mark frowned at him. “Of course you do. No matter what it is. You deserve the world, Donghyuck.”

“Why do you say that? I was so mean to you not even a month ago.”

“People change. You certainly have. You’ve shown me how beautiful you are.”

Donghyuck blinked, not sure if he heard Mark right. “...Beautiful?”

“Absolutely stunning, sunshine.”

Donghyuck blushed, and looked away from Mark with a smile. 

“Well, is there anything  _ you  _ want for Christmas?”

“Funny you should ask. There is in fact.”

“What?” Donghyuck asked.

Mark looked up, and Donghyuck followed his gaze. Just like that night back at Donghyuck’s parents house, they had found themselves under mistletoe yet again. 

“Well,” Donghyuck looked from the mistletoe back to Mark, smiling cheekily. “I can make that happen.”

He cupped Mark’s cheek with his hand, and felt Mark’s hand creep into his hair as they pulled each other impossibly close. Their lips came together, sweetly at first, as if testing the waters. Then he became a little greedy, wanting to taste every bit of him, and Mark didn’t shy away. They broke for air, and Mark looked at him with so much love, his eyes twinkling as brightly as christmas lights.

The clock in the lobby chimed in the distance, feeling a world away. It was midnight, officially christmas morning. He could feel Mark’s breath fanning on his lips as he sighed out “Merry Christmas, Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck gave him a short peck on the lips. “Merry Christmas, Mark.”

  
  


They were still embracing when they heard the door open behind them.

“Hey you guys, the boss was looking--  _ for you. _ Oh. Nevermind, have a nice Christmas!”

Mark and Donghyuck chuckled as Sungchan and Jeno ran off. He placed his head on Mark’s shoulder. This is all he could have ever wanted. For christmas, or the entire year. If Mark was there, he would feel at home. With Mark’s arms around him, he thought that wasn’t going to change anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking around this long! I meant to get this out sooner but oh well :) 
> 
> btw donghyuck’s sweater is real!! : https://twitter.com/iluvxiu/status/1340032293872824325/photo/1


End file.
